Missing Niece
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Sara goes back home to help find her Niece...Who will help her when she need it the most...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Greg was sitting at the table in the break room making paper work when he so Sara come in to the room she looked liked she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

He left the table and walk over too Sara and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay" Greg asked her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine" Sara said back hoping he would drop it and leave her alone.

"You don't look like you are fine" he said back, trying not to piss her off to much.

"But I'm and I don't want to discuss it with you" she said and turned away from him.

After that he left her alone and went back too the table, he and Sara hadn't talk much lately since he was always in the lab and she was out in the field.

Maybe one day he would be lucky get to be more than just friends with Sara.

A little wail later Catherine, Warrick and Nick come in to the break room and took a sit at the table.

After a few minutes later Grissom came in with a new case.

He showed a picture of a teen girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

Before Grissom could say something Sara's cell phone started to ring.

"Sidle" she said as she answered her cell phone.

_"Hey Sara good you took the phone" Simon said, Sara could hear the worry in his voice._

"What's wrong Simon?" Sara asked, getting worried too.

_"Sophie is missing know one can find her" Simon said._

"Where are you?" Sara asked him.

_"At home" he said, she could hear him walking around probably in Sophie's room._

"Okay wait there I'm coming" said Sara taking a deep breath.

"Okay love you, bye" he said.

"Love you too, bye" she said back and she hung up the cell phone, she took her coat and headed towards the door to the parking lot when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" asked a concerned Catherine.

"Nowhere" Sara said, but Catherine has always had the gift to se when people lie and she knew that Sara was lying.

"Sara you can tell me, where are you going?" Catherine asked again.

"Home" she said, she lied again but this time Catherine let her go, Catherine could tell there was something she didn't tell her.

But what it was Sara didn't want her to know, so she let her go, and would ask her again when she came back.

When Catherine came back to the break room everyone had an eye on her know one said anything until Grissom broke the ice.

"Where was she going?" asked Grissom he was a bit concerned, he had never seen Sara leave work like that before.

"First she didn't want to say it, but when she sad she was going home, I don't know why" Catherine explained the little she had gotten out of Sara before she let her go.

"Why would she take home?" Grissom half asked and half said: he was getting a bit confused.

"I don't know" said Catherine.

"Okay Nick call her, you are probably the only one she would tell" Grissom said and told everyone what they had to do they still had a missing girl to find, Greg and Warrick had to run a back ground check on the girl and her family, and Catherine and Nick went to the school to talk to the girls friends.

Wile in the mean time Nick called Sara: she took the phone after the fourth ring.

_"Sidle" she said._

"Hey Sara its Nick, where are you?" he asked with his sweet and charming voice.

_"I'm on me way to San Francisco, I told Catherine that I was going home" Sara told him hoping he would understand._

"Why? Is it because of the phone call you got early today?" he asked.

"Yes it is, but I have to go now bye" she said and hung up before Nick could say anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think.....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After 6 hours driving she stopped in front of Simon's house, when she came in there where almost nothing in the house, and the things there still was there, was in boxes.

"Simon where are you?" Sara yelled.

"Out here" Came it from outside.

Sara left the living room and walked over to the balcony, and looked up at Simon.

She claimed up on the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked him.

"I was just looking at the stars, like we did when we where younger" he told her.

"So you are almost done with the packing" she said, she didn't have to ask because she could she it when she had walked in the front door.

"Yes we are moving next weekend, Sophie is starting at her new school in 2 weeks ago, but we will probably not be able to move just yet, since the school call this morning and said Sophie hadn't showed up for school" when he where done talking he started to cry, Sara took him in her arms and comfort him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SGR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las Vegas…

Nick walked in to Grissom's office and sat down in the chair in front of Grissom's disk.

"Do you know where she is?" Grissom asked Nick.

"Yes she went back home I think to help someone, I didn't get much out of her expect that it had something to do with the phone call she got this morning" Nick said.

"Thanks Nick, will you tell Catherine to take over until Greg and I get back?" asked Grissom, he was hoping that the younger man wouldn't start to ask questions.

"Are you going to go and help her?" Nick asked.

"Yes" Grissom said.

"Okay I will tell Cath that she is the boss man until you guys get back" Nick said and got up from the chair and left Grissom's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SGR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sara can you remember the day dad died" Simon asked her and took her hand in his.

"Yes I can" Sara said back she didn't really like that day.

"I never got to say thanks for you saving my life" He told her and pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't do anything" Sara said back.

"Yes you did you took me out from the burning car, and you were just 8 years old" Simon said with a smile on his lips.

"I know how old I was, and you were 14 years old, and I almost lost you, because my mother didn't wont us too see each other" Sara said back.

"I know that but we where still seeing each other in school and in the park where we where playing" Simon said as he remembered some of the best times of his childhood.

"Yeah it was good times the best" said Sara, after her father had died it was just her and her mother and her mother didn't really care about her.

"Not that I wanted dad to die, I miss him Simon" Sara said getting tears in her eyes.

"Me too…come here" he said and took her in his arms and started to rock her until she had stopped crying.

- - - - - - - - - -

They had sat out on the roof about 5 minutes more after she had stop crying when her cell phone started to ring.

"Take it" Simon said.

"Okay" Sara said and left the roof to take the phone in the living room, she took it after the fifth ring.

"Sidle" Sara said as she answered her phone.

_"Hi Sara, where are you?" said Grissom on the other end of the phone._

"In San Francisco, why?" asked Sara.

_"After you talk with Nick, he came to me, so I and Greg are coming down to help you" Grissom said hoping that Sara wouldn't get too pissed at him._

"You have no right to send someone or yourself to help with my family" Sara yelled at him.

_"I know Sara but just let us help" Grissom said._

"Okay when you get here, meet me at the park where we meet when you came to visit me" Sara said.

_"Okay bye" Grissom said._

"Bye" said Sara and hung up the phone.

Simon came in to the living room and took Sara by surprise.

"Don't do that again or you may have a blue eye next time" Sara said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Simon said back hoping she wasn't to mad at him.

"Its okay" She said and sat down on the floor.

"Who was it?" Simon asked her and sat down beside her on the floor.

"My boss" Sara said a bit pissed.

"Saw what where you two talking about?" he asked again.

"Nothing" Sara said hoping he wouldn't ask too many more questions.

"Come on Sara you can tell me" he said and he took her hand.

"Okay, he was just checking in on me" she said not wily giving a shit about him coming.

"Saw your boss is a he" He teased her a little bit.

"Saw now I can't have male co-workers without asking questions" Sara teased back.

"How many co-worker do you have male and female, I don't think you have ever told me" he said with a laugh.

"Five, Four male and one female…are you happy now" Sara asked him.

"Saw you are not the only female, that's good" he said and looked over at her to make sure she was okay with his little game of teasing.

"No I'm not… and I have to go soon" Sara said as she got back up from the floor.

"Why?" Simon asked her.

"I have to go meet my boss and Greg at the park, they want to help" Sara said, she gave Simon a hug and left the room to go meet up with her boss and friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SGR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In this story it's Sara' mother there is the bad guy and not her Father...

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara got in her car; she sat a couple of minutes before she drove off to meet Grissom and Greg in the park.

She was not that happy about Grissom and Greg coming, but she could do with an extra set of hands to find her nice.

She drove in and parked on the parking lot there was just out side the park, she got out of the car and walked to the play ground, and found Grissom and Greg sitting by the fountain.

Sara walked over and sat down beside them.

"Hi" Grissom said and looked over at her.

"Hi did you drive?" Sara asked and looked back at him.

"No we took a flight so we need a ride" Greg said before Grissom could answer her.

"Ok let's go" Sara said and stood up and started too walked back to the car with Grissom and Greg right behind her.

When she got to the car she un looked it and got in on the drivers side and Grissom got in on the Passenger side, which left Greg with the back seat.

"How are you doing?" Grissom asked looking over at her; he couldn't get his of, of her.

"Okay, I just can't believe she is missing" Sara said getting upset.

"Do you want me to drive?" Grissom asked looking concerned at her.

"Would you" she said and when she took her seat belt of again and stepped out of the car and walked over and got in on the other side.

Grissom got in on the drivers side and started the car and drove off.

Sara was sitting and looking out the window, thinking about her niece, where she is and how she is doing; Sara didn't hear Greg talk to her.

"Sara is you ok" Greg asked moving forward in his seat so he could look at her.

When Greg had called her name a couple of times he took a hold of her arm and asked again this time a little louder "Sara is you there?"

Sara turned around in her set so she was looking at Greg "did you say something?" she asked  
"Are you ok you where long gone" Greg asked giving her a concerned smile.

"I'm fine just thinking about Sophie, and there she is and how she is doing" Sara said her eyes filing op with water.

"We will find her Sara, and get her home" Grissom said trying to get her mood and hope up a little.

But it didn't help much.

After he said it he turned to look at her, she had tears running down her cheeks.

Grissom drove in to the side and stooped the car "What are you doing?" Sara asked and looked over at Grissom.

He didn't say any thing he just took her in his arms and held her close.

They where sitting like that for almost 10 minutes; both totally forgot that Greg was sitting in the back seat; they pulled away and she looked up at him, she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks I needed that" she said and dried her eyes.

"Any time and if you want to talk you can just come to me" he said and turned back in his sit and started the car and drove to Sara's half brothers house.

They pooled up in front of the house and got out of the car and walked to the door and went inside.

"Simon" Sara yelled and walked inside the living room.

"Up stairs" Simon yelled back

Sara, Grissom and Greg walked up the stairs and found Simon in Sophie's room hugging her sleeping bear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Happy first December...


End file.
